Far Western Might
by DannyRangerPhantom
Summary: So this summary is going to suck but hey I'll do my best. Ned Lockhart and his family come to Westeros after living in the far west staying away from a blood thirsty Robert Baratheon his father having left when he was 3 how will Ned and his family change the world we know. FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN Gonna be pretty AU Rating M because its Game of Thrones this is gonna get bloody.


A/N: Ok so if you have already read this give it a second read I went ahead and made some changes. If you remember I said I wasn't going to go over Roberts arrival well I forgot I made a conflict with him and my OC's dad when Robert took the throne so I figured I should go over it and rather than make it part of the next chapter I just rewrote this one to make it fit. I also changed a few minor details here and there mostly some small continuity errors I didn't catch when I reread it before posting. Also, a touch more detail to my OC seeing Arya and Sansa for the first time. I've also changed some of the times as to when this is set but I'll go over most of what's going on at the end. Last thing as always, a little disclaimer I **DON'T** OWN GAME OF THRONES OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE.

As he stared out over the horizon he could see the castle coming into view his mismatched eyes, one a bright violet the other a murky lake water green color, trying to focus on one thing but he couldn't so much of this place impressed him he couldn't believe that this place was thousands of years old. The tall walls that sounded the entire keep amazed him the must have been fifty sixty feet tall and some of the towers that had to be at least triple the height of the walls and they had none of the equipment that his father had when he had Lockhart Tower built. He looks towards the younger women, his twin sisters he was riding with and saw the same expression of awe at castle. He then looked towards the older man, his father who seemed happy to be back home almost with a look that he couldn't decipher, it looked almost like longing. Part of him wished his mother or his daughter had come with them, but she is only four and wouldn't be good for her. He missed his little dragon it was over a month ago they left and she cried so much he wanted to turn back and never leave her. His father convinced him she would be fine there were plenty of people to look after her. As for his mother, she had told him that the King would have all of them killed on sight. She was also worried about Rhaella, either Rhea or Ella for short, she had taken after their mother in almost every way right down to the silver blonde hair except her eyes all three of the Lockhart children had mismatched violet and green eyes. The youngest by five minutes had mostly the same features that he had dark brown almost black hair with red streaks that would sometimes show up in the sun. She also took after her namesake one of his father's best friends and sister to the current lord of the castle they were riding up to, Lyanna Stark. Most people called her Anna but to him she was always Ly. His Mom and Dad told him it was because he couldn't say Lyanna when she was first born and he was only three years old. As the small group rode into the keep they were greeted by what he assumed to be the Starks he saw a man that he hoped wasn't a Stark just by the way he looked at Rhea and Ly. He was ready to beat his face in as soon as he saw the looks the tall man with almost the same hair color as his but the creep's hair was a bit lighter. Unfortunately, he almost made a hypocrite of himself when he caught a look at the two young ladies that greeted them in the courtyard of Winterfell he couldn't really remember his father had told him but he always joked his specialty was forgetting. Both of them were beautiful in their own right the taller one had some of the brightest red hair he had ever seen and her blue eyes shined like diamonds. The other one had deep brown hair and a bit of a longer face but nothing extreme not like Sarah Jessica Parker and grey eyes that looked like they could see right through you and into your soul. She wasn't dressed like the redhead either, where the girl with red hair had a long blue dress with some grey trims the brown-haired girl had pants and a leather tunic he assumed and a thin short sword, she was interesting to say the least. He also felt a strange feeling similar to the ones he had when he was around his daughter, mother, or sisters and judging by the looks on his sisters faces they could feel it too.

"Ned," his father exclaimed as he dismounted his horse and sauntered over to the older man who looked quite a bit like the girl with the long face. 'So, this is the infamous Eddard "Ned" Stark I'm named after.' Ned thought silently to himself. "You picked a bad time to show up Josh Jon Arryn died about a month ago and Robert is on his way he shouldn't be too far out." Lord Stark told their father "Well Ned and Anna shouldn't have any problems but Rhea might have some issues." He told his friend. "Well in any case, would you like to meet my family Josh?" The elder Ned asked his father. "Of course, I would Ned." His father responded and Ned involuntarily looked almost immediately realizing he was talking about Lord Stark. "This is Robb my oldest," he said pointing to a young man with auburn hair and blue eyes with flecks of grey in them. "My twins Sansa," motioning towards the red headed girl, "and Arya," he said motioning to the girl that really captured Young Ned's eye. "My second son Brandon but most people call him Bran," he said pointing to a young boy of 11 maybe 12 who had the look of Lord Stark and his older sister Arya except for his bright blue eyes. "And Rickon my youngest and probably last," he said pointing to a scared six maybe seven-year-old that had his oldest brothers look. "We also have Theon my ward," he said pointing to the worm looking at his sisters like a dog in heat. "And my bastard Jon," he said as he motioned to a man about his and Robb's age with the same brown hair color Bran and Arya have but with very bright violet eyes much like his mothers. 'I wonder if he's the one I'm feeling?' Young Ned asked himself. "Let's get in before we all catch cold," Lord Stark said turning towards a door that went in to the keep. Once his father and Lord Stark went in he heard a high-pitched squeal. He turned to see Theon on the ground clutching his personal area.

"Ok who kicked us dick in?" He asked his sisters. The smirk on Ly's face gave her away immediately. "What," she started, "I didn't like the way he was he was looking at Rhea and I so I figured one stiff kick ought to put him in his place." He could see Lyanna Stark cheering on her namesake. "Doubt he learned anything from it," Ned stated as Robb came over to check on his friend. "Let me guess he was had a lecherous look at your sisters and one of them decided that he had to meet their foot?" Robb asked. "More or less," Ned responded, "I'm Ned by the way and that's Rhaella," he said pointing to his silver haired sister, "most people call her Rhea and that's Lyanna," he said pointing to his dark-haired sister, "she prefers Anna though and is also the one that made Theon's cock stop working, temporarily at least." "Ha, she reminds me a lot of Arya never one to shy away from a fight and tougher than raw bacon." Robb said laughing. "Shall we head in and I can show you three to your chambers?" Robb asked and received 3 yeses. As they started walking he thought he'd see if he could confirm his suspicions about Jon and him being the one he Could feel nearby. "So, Jon's mother did you know who she was?" He asked. "No unfortunately that's one of the things my father never talks about but you know sometimes I get the feeling like Jon isn't my fathers at all. I'm sure you've heard of the honorable Lord Stark," he started and Ned nods for him to continue. "Well at the time my father had just wedded and bedded my mother and he holds honor extremely high so, even at war I can't see him fathering a bastard and dishonoring my mother like that. I'm not sure who his mother is but I am almost certain that Eddard Stark is not his father." Robb said with the most certainty he could. As they caught up to Jon Ned also began wondering who his parents were they it hit him like a ton of bricks Lyanna told him before they left that she had a son with violet eyes and that most people thought he was her brother's and Ashara Dayne's, but his purple eyes were like theirs, dragon eyes she called them. His cousin Rheaneys had them too. 'Holy shit,' Ned exclaimed silently in his head, 'I found Rheaneys little brother.' Robb noticed the expression on his face and asked him, "you have an idea who his parents might be?" "Yep," was all Ned could say.

After he made his discovery he had to tell his sisters that Jon was family and that's why they had the weird feeling when they rode in the gates.

"Seriously you guys just look at his eyes both of you, Sierra, and me all have one of those exact shade of violet eyes." Ned practically yelled to his younger sisters. "I just don't see it Ned sure he has the eyes but that doesn't make him Lyanna's son." Rhea said thinking there was no way in hell their cousin was here in Winterfell. "Rhea Mom was Rheagar's twin sister remember she told us both of them had the same exact eye color." Ned tried explaining but Rhea was having none of it. "How can I prove it Rhea it's not like Lord Stark will tell us." Ned said extremely annoyed.

"Actually, I will," Lord Stark said as he stepped into the room, "but you must not tell anyone only Cat knows this secret and I figured with his cousins coming they would figure it out quickly another strange Targaryen trait being able to tell when your family is close by." Lord Stark explained.

"But we're not Targaryens." Rhea said attempting to give credence to the dumb blonde stereotype. Ned almost facepalmed when the middle child said that. "When might not have the name of the dragons but we have dragons blood in our veins." Ned explained to his younger sister. "I'm an idiot." Came Rhea's immediate response. "No just more inclined to blonde moments," Ned joked with his sister as she punches him lightly in the arm.

"Anyway, do you three know the story?" Eddard asked them. The three siblings shook their heads. "Well, Harrenhall was the beginning of the mess that lead to my old friend's ass polishing the most uncomfortable chair in the world. You know Lyanna was the Knight of the Laughing Tree?" He asked the Lockhart siblings, all three of whom nodded. "Figured Lya would tell you three, in any case Aerys, crazy bastard that he was wanted her found. Rheagar found her and they had quite the conversation. Don't tell her this, but I caught them a few times, and each time it looked like the fell even farther for each other. He was a bit mad in his own way but I could see as clear as day Rheagar had fallen for Lyanna and fallen hard. Same goes for Lyanna and she already hated Robert with a passion that could almost rival how mad Aerys was, if you could put those types of things to numbers anyway. After a couple of months of secret letters and Rheagar coming north a few times they married out in the Godswood in secret and she ran south with him." He finished looking pained about what he was going to say next. "Then the rebellion happened." The eldest Lockhart said for the older man. "Yes, then the rebellion, gods if I knew then what I know now I'd want no part in the damn thing, but it's in the past, I still thank the gods for Varys sometimes for getting at least one of your cousins out and your father saving Lyanna too. Sorry I'm getting of track when I found Lyanna she said she left a letter for our father and Brandon telling him what she had done but we never got it, and I knew deep down, Robert probably knew it too he just didn't want to admit that Lyanna didn't love him, no one not even the crown prince or the king himself could have kidnapped her. Sorry off track again when Kings Landing was sacked by Tywin and his dogs and that's being cruel to compare those men to dogs, dogs are much better than that." He said and the three Lockhart's chuckled. "Your father was already terrified about the Mad King and what he would do if he found out his daughter had married a northerner so he had already been to the other side of the Sunset Sea, or the Atlantic Ocean as you three know it. He had already started building the tower you call home and amassed a strong army for himself. The sacking of the city, well he said it showed him Roberts true colors and he had you," he said looking at Ned, "and your mother on a ship to meet his army leagues off the northern coast. He was so angry and terrified for you and your mother at the same time it was frightening to see the fury that burned in your father and he let it all out on Robert. 'What about Aelora, what about Ned are they dragonspawn to you now,' and when Robert said anyone that shared Rheagars blood was especially his twin sister, well he about killed Robert right there in the throne room it took me and Jon Arryn to hold him back. 'Fuck you, you bastard I'm going with Ned finding my sister in all but blood and then I'm going somewhere you never have to worry about my dragonspawn family.' Gods I'll never forget how furious he was. So, we went to Dorne to the Tower of Joy three of the Kingsguard were there I wish we could've talked it out but no, the only one that survived was Ser Arthur Dayne he recognized your father as the Northerner Aelora ran off with and quickly laid down his arms we ran in and found Lyanna. Your cousin Rheaneys was with her she was so afraid she would lose Lyanna along with her mother. She was dying but your father brought one of your doctors, I think that's what he called the man, and he managed to stop the bleeding and probably saved her life. After that she didn't want to go to Kings Landing to face Robert she knew Jon would be killed as soon as he saw him and those eyes so she went with your father west." Lord Stark finished.

"But why not bring Jon with her why leave him here?" Ned asked. "Lyanna didn't want him to be a foreign king. He's the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and seeing Roberts idiocy I would rather Jon be king then Robert." Ned stated very clearly.

"Lord Stark, the scouts spotted the King's party an hour away." A voice came from the door it's owner is of course Jon Snow well Targaryen.

"Jon," Lord Stark started afraid to ask the question he already knew the answer to.

"Enough, Lord Stark. I believe I'll be leaving for the Wall at dawn." Jon said his voice devoid of any emotion. "JON," Lord Stark tried yelling but he was long gone.

"Jon!" Ned yelled as he finally caught up with Jon. "Look I know that probably wasn't the best way for you to find out,"

"You think." Jon snapped.

"Alright I get it your pissed but two things first you aren't going to the wall your mother will skin me and march straight to that frozen thing and skin you alive if she even heard a whisper of your name and the Wall in the same sentence." Ned told him knowing that Lyanna would do exactly that.

"What's the second thing?" Jon asked,

"I don't know I'll think of it in a second I'm just really fucking winded right now this place is huge. Oh yeah, the second thing is your sister will help her skin you." Jon's face changed suddenly as Ned's words set in. "Wait, you mean Rheaneys? She doesn't hate me because of my mother?" He asked scared of the answer. "Jon your mother raised Rheaneys since she was three. All she really wants is to meet you and know her actual brother and both of them would kill me and you if you went to freeze your balls of at the Wall." Ned told him trying his best to hopefully dissuade him from going to the wall. "Alright but can I go with you when you go home to meet my mother and my sister." "Of course, man that was main reason we came here was to find you and see if you wanted to come back with us when we left." He told Jon. "Ned, Jon we might have a problem, remember when Ned told us the king was coming?" Both young men nodded their heads. "Good, he's been spotted about a few minutes away. Ned, you and Anna shouldn't get any grief from Robert but Rhea she might be in trouble." He told his son. "I'll make sure she is safe dad you know mom would kill me if her silver daughter came back with so much as a scratch." He jokingly told his father. "Hey, your neck isn't the only one on the line here I was the one that wanted to come here for Lyanna. She'll take my head first then move on to you for not protecting the silver daughter." He said with both of them knowing Aelora Lockhart loved all three of her children Rhaella was just the slight favorite due to her favoring their mothers side of the family. "Come on we need to greet that crazy bastard he should be pulling in soon." He said to his son as they turned towards Winterfell's court yard. "So, what do you make of your newfound cousin?" His father asked. "He seems like a good dude I mean we've only been here for a few hours and I've only had one conversation with him, but I would say Lord and Lady Stark raised him very well." He told his father. "Wait, wait, wait, back up, did my son just remember something I told him. Who are you and what did you do with Ned?" "Your forgetful asshole of a son is still right here." He said as he pointed to himself with his middle finger. "Yep, still my boy, I'm honestly surprised he told her, he told me he wouldn't breathe a word of who his parents were to anyone. at the time the only six people who knew were me, Ned, Lyanna, Rheaneys, Howland, and Ser Arthur but I guess he couldn't sacrifice his honor and lie to his wife's face." His father said as the fell into a comfortable silence.

They made to the courtyard just before the Kings party rode in but they weren't the last to arrive that honor went to Arya as she flew past them running with a Stark soldier's helm on to hide her classic Stark looks as his father called them. Lord Stark took the helm from her and gave it to a with a white beard that he had braded and tied in a knot under his chin. Arya went to stand between Bran and Sansa very forcefully encouraging Bran out of her way. As more of the Kings party rode in he saw a man he considered even more of a worm than Theon no actually calling him a worm was insulting to worms. He looked unimpressed by the castle and looked at its people with something in between disgust and contempt that was until his emerald green eyes caught sight of Rhea. Ned could have sworn he saw a sadistic smile cross his face. Ned immediately wanted to punch every blonde hair out of his head and turn his green eyes black. Everyone the courtyard then dropped to one knee, everyone but the four Lockharts they remained standing, when a very, very large man with a crown of golden antlers on his blacker than night hair rode in. It didn't look like he had noticed them but the blonde prick did, dismounting his horse and coming straight over to them.

"It's customary to kneel before your king." He began and just when Ned didn't think he could hate this, thing that was in front of him more he somehow brought more hate to boil in Ned. "I'll make the four of you kneel. Starting with the pretty looking dragonspawn." He sneered. "Touch my sister and I take your arm off and shove it right up your ass." Ned responded ready to defend his sister.

"Joffrey," the king shouted, "You can't make them kneel because they are not my people."

"But father…" He started only to be cut off again by the king. 'This is the crown prince for fucks sake he is more like the crown prick.' Ned thought silently to himself. "Trust me I know Lockharts very well one tried to kill me when I first took the damn throne and that one has dragons blood," The king says pointing to Ned, "if he says he'll rip your arm off and shove it up your ass to see if you shit gold like all Lannister's he will. Hell, he looks more of a man than you, you golden little shit maybe I should have gotten you away from your mother. Josh," the king turned to his father now. "About that mess after the I took the throne, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said and I still need to punish that damn lion at least make him feel a small piece of the misery his daughter has given me." To say Ned was shocked was like telling Ned 6 feet of snow had fallen in July, in Florida. From the looks the people in Winterfell's courtyard were now wearing none of them expected it either. "Well don't look so surprised if having this gods damned crown has taught me anything it's that sometimes you have to swallow your pride." The king boomed. "So, I'm guessing these are your children Josh." The king somewhat asked.

"Yes, this is Ned," he pointed to his eldest child, "Rhaella, but she prefers Rhea," He said as he pointed to his eldest daughter, "And Lyanna, but she prefers Anna." He said pointing to the youngest child. "Well met I'm Robert and none of this Your Grace shite to me you aren't my people and I'm not your king." Robert said with finality in his voice as he moved over to the Starks. He walked right in front of Lord Stark. "You got fat." Robert boomed. Lord Stark give him a look that said what Ned was thinking 'Have you seen yourself lately.' Both men quickly erupted into laughter hugging as brothers. "Eleven bloody years why haven't I seen you Ned?" Robert asked his friend. "I've been guarding the North for you Your Grace." Lord Stark said in reply. Robert gave a small laugh and moved on "Cat, bloody Trout's and Wolves Ned good mix I hope." He said as he looked over Lord Starks children. "Let me see if I remember everyone I know your Robb met you after the Greyjoy Rebellion. You've gotten better with a sword, right?" He asked Robb. "Yes, Your Grace only person in Winterfell that can beat me is Jon." Robb said with pride. "Sansa gods you're even more beautiful than your mother. Arya?" He asked looking at her leather tunic and black pants covered in mud. "Seven Hells Ned you weren't japing when you said she was Lyanna reborn might even be more beautiful than her." Ned could see the look of pride on Arya's face being compared to her wild aunt. "Bran, right?" Robert asked the middle Stark son. In response Bran only nodded. "I met you after the Greyjoy Rebellion too you were only couple of months old at the time but even than I knew you'd be the perfect mix of your mother and father." He said and then turned back towards Lord Stark. As he looked back he noticed Rickon. "And I'm going to say you're the youngest Rickon?" "Yes, Your Grace." Rickon said in a very quiet voice. "Ned take me to your crypts I want to pay my respects." Robert told Lord Stark in a voice that left no room for argument. "We've been riding for a month my love surely the dead can wait." A female voice called out to him. The owner was a beauty on the outside but as Ned assumed she was the crown pricks mother just by the looks and the vibe she gave off, was probably just as ugly as him. "Ned!" Robert practically ordered ignoring his, well Ned assumed she was his wife. Lord Stark quickly followed his friend to the crypts most likely to visit Lyanna's tomb that had nothing in it. The courtyard began to disperse and Ned heard his father let out a sigh of relief.

"Guessing that surprised you?" Ned asked his father. "Yep I thought for sure at the very least we would be protecting Rhea." His father said relief evident in his eyes. "We still might." Ned said to no one in particular glaring daggers at the crown prick.

 **A/N:** So, while rewriting this I figured I should go over a few things First off we are 20 years after Roberts Rebellion. The Greyjoy Rebellion happened 11 years ago. Rhaeneys is 23, Ned(OC) is 22, Rob and Jon are 20, Sansa and Arya are twins and 18, Joffrey is 16, Myrcella is 15, Bran is 12, Tommen is 10, and Rickon is 7. I also will be referring to Ned Stark as Lord Stark for most of this because I tried referring to both of them as Ned but I kept confusing myself so I had to change it. Right now, I can promise no Dragons or Direwolves will be harmed in the making of this fic. One more thing before I move on to asking for reviews and all that good shit HOLY SHIT SEASON 7, UNDEAD DRAGON, BOAT SEX, A MASSIVE DICKHEAD IS GONE NEED I SAY MORE. Alright then, sorry about that Give me a review tell me how I'm doing, I'll take hate also, besides my skin is so thick a Bolton couldn't flay me, follow and or favorite if you liked and with that I'm out.


End file.
